Me casé con un muerto
by oxybry
Summary: Algunos accidentes dejan cicatrices, otros te dejan, casada con un muerto. [Au]


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat!_, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco me pertenece: _Con cariño desde el cielo_, película en la que se inspira esta historia.

Querida, _Mutemuia_, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Que sean muchísimos años más. Esta historia está escrita con mucho cariño para ti, espero hacerle justicia. Por favor has caso omiso de los errores y horrores que puedas encontrar.

**ME CASÉ CON UN MUERTO**

Se había superado así mismo —piensa mientras vuelve a verificar que todo marchaba según lo había planeado. ¡Perfección! Su nieto no merecía menos que eso el día de su boda. Los dos ya habían tenido demasiadas pérdidas y tristezas en sus vidas. Su pronto a ser nuera y supuesta bisnieta, eran el rayo de luz que no sabían que faltaba en sus vidas.

Todo marchaba de maravillas, o eso creyó hasta que la patrulla de policía se detuvo a unos pasos de la entrada de la iglesia, y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber por qué estaban ahí, y no estaba dispuesto a que nada, ni nadie arrebatara la luz que había entrado a su vida, pero sobre todo a la de su nieto.

Camina hacia los recién llegados, mejor interceptarlos antes que Ren o Kyoko notaran su presencia.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo puedo ayudarles, señores oficiales?

—Detectives —corrige el más alto de los dos—, señor… —dice invitando a su interlocutor a presentarse.

—Takarada, Lory Takarada, pero díganme detectives, ¿en qué los puedo ayudar en este glorioso día de fiesta?

La segunda detective rodó los ojos ante "el teatro" de su interlocutor.

—Estamos buscando a la señora Hizuri —dijo confirmando el nombre escrito en su libreta—, Kyoko Hizuri.

—Oh, ¿puedo preguntar para que la necesitan? Como podrán ver es un día bastante especial para nosotros.

—Preferiríamos hablar directamente con ella.

—Es la madre de mi bisnieta, y pronto a ser mi nieta política por segunda vez, ¿le importaría hacer una excepción? Es el día de su boda.

El detective mira a su compañera y esta última asiente.

—Es sobre Shotaro Fuwa.

—¡Yo lo hice! —exclama Lory sin dejar terminar de hablar al detective—. Era un incordio para la familia

—Señor…

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Lory observó como Kyoko se acercaba con paso presuroso.

—No es nada, Kyoko, querida —desestimó Lory.

—¿Señora Hizuri? —interrumpió el detective.

Tomó un segundo más de lo necesario para que Kyoko atendiera al llamado del detective. Con lo lento que reaccionaba, era un milagro que nadie hubiese descubierto que ella no era la auténtica señora Hizuri.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos para usted algunas preguntas concernientes al señor Shotaro Fuwa.

—Ya les dije —interrumpe Lory—, yo lo hice, vamos a hablar de esto en la comisaria y dejemos que la celebración continúe.

Kyoko observa a Lory con horror. Lo sabía, Lory sabía toda la verdad. Si sus ojos se hubiesen agrandado un poco más se le iban a salir de su órbita.

—¡No, no, no! Yo lo hice —grita a viva voz—. Yo lo asesiné. Lory solo trata de protegerme.

La detective levantó una ceja, la incredulidad y un brillo de diversión bailando en su mirada.

—No fue ninguno de ellos dos —interrumpe una voz con calma, la voz de Ren, reconoce Kyoko con horror—. Yo lo hice.

—¡¿Tienes idea lo que estás hablando, muchacho?!— reclama Lory.

—¡Ren! —exclama Kyoko.

Pero todo lo que obtienen por repuesta es un encogimiento de hombros.

Los detectives se miran entre ellos, como sosteniendo una conversación silenciosa.

—Señores, señora, nosotros… —interrumpe el detective.

—Esperen, esperen, detectives —interviene Yukihito posicionándose enfrente de los que habían llegado a convertirse en parte de su familia—, ninguno de ellos tiene idea de lo que dice.

—¿Yukihito? —pregunta Kyoko.

Yukihito le dedica una mirada a María en los brazos de la niñera, para luego sonreírle a Kyoko antes de ajustarse los lentes en el puente de la nariz. Y Kyoko entiende ese mensaje no pronunciado.

—He trabajado demasiado tiempo para la familia Takarada-Hizuri para verlos caer en la desgracia a cuenta de un vividor. Así que decidí poner fin a la amenaza.

—¡Yukihito! —se escucha exclamar un coro de voces.

—Soy la persona a la que están buscando —dice extendiendo sus brazos y ofreciendo sus muñecas a los detectives para que lo esposen.

—Si un día —dice la detective dirigiéndose a su compañero mientras se lleva la mano a la cintura, ahí donde lleva el arma, las esposas y poco más— me decidiera a cometer un asesinato, no me quedaría más que desear, tener una familia como esta.


End file.
